


Flavour

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ice Cream, Lamias, M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vampires, side pair: kustard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: This will have 2 versions. The fluff and the not as fluff?They will not be related to each other, but have the same prompt/concept used differently.
Relationships: Pepper Roses, Razz/Rose, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), sf!Sans/Rosella Sans
Series: Rose Garden [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> Rose couldn't believe his eyes. They actually did it! 
> 
> He felt blessed that he was alive to this very day.
> 
> ... Until he wasn't.

“Come on, Red!” Rose excitedly pulled on his grumpy friend, slithering down the road for them to get to the shop because there was a blog that had big news.  _ Big news.  _

“I get it, you fuck.” Red was small in comparison to his friend, and this exercise wasn’t something he expected when the lamia invited him after school to. 

Rose couldn’t contain himself and rushed into the store to find said item, and absolutely squealed. He’d jump but it was a difficult thing as a lamia. Instead, the tip of his tail wagged quickly back and forth. “They have it, Red! They have it!” He was going to faint on the spot at the blessing before his very eyes. It was so bright and holy—sacred. A figurative glow illuminated from the stack in front of him that Rose shielded his eyes. “Too powerful.”

Red, who was watching this stupid spectacle from behind rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ take some already. I swear to fuckin’ god.” 

Rose, being the extra cunt he was, opened the windowed door and shakily took a whole box in his grasp as if he was going to get burned from being unworthy. He gasped dramatically once the item was in his hands, holding it so preciously. The holy grail. The ten commandments tablets. All those were equivalent to what he held. 

“Cream puff flavour ice cream.” Rose whispered, as if saying it any louder would make his reality crumble and become a dream, dissolving in his hand, desertifying. 

As this happened, Red stared with an unimpressed look, mentally exasperated. He almost walked away and thought about not wanting to know or get involved with his friend from the unnecessary attention gazing their way. It was also here that he was thinking about his life decisions and regretting. 

“So this is where you two were.” At the deep voice, Red turned around. He wouldn’t admit to being happy in seeing his boyfriend, but his tail unconsciously moving behind him gave it away. Not that Sans would say it, or else his mate would become conscious of it. 

_ So cute _ , Sans thought, as he bent down to kiss Red on the forehead. His grin may have terrified others, what with being big-boned, with sharp and elongated fangs as vampires were known for. 

Sans would carry Red on his arm, but they were in public. The small lamia was still getting used to public display of affection, so he didn’t push it and slowly got his mate to get used to it. 

Meanwhile, the vampire beside Sans was neither as small as Red nor as tall as Rose. Being in the middle, Razz shook his head at his companions, and could already feel a headache from his own mate’s antics. “Dear, you’re causing a scene.” He said, walking over to the excited lamia. 

“Oh, hubby, look~!” He showed the box to Razz with sparkling eyes. “Cream puff flavoured! Can you believe it?!” 

“I see it, so yes. I believe it.” The calmer and sensible of the two, Razz suggested. “Why don’t you purchase it first so you can try it. You can be the judge if they really do, as a connoisseur of cream puffs, no?” 

“Oh! Yeah, sounds good~” Rose pecked his lover on the mouth before ‘skipping’ over to the cashier. Though just before he grabbed his wallet, Razz came up to pay for him. “Thanks, hubby~!” He hugged the vampire, his voluminous chest squished against the other’s face. Razz didn’t resist, and smoothly had his arm around Rose as he told him to get the bag and receipt, making it look very natural. He’s used to Rose’s affection. 

Red snorted. “He’s so whipped.” Sans laughed in agreement. 

They all left the store and parked themselves at a nearby bence. Now, normally Rose wouldn’t share his treasure, but he needed a census, and he was always an advocate for all things cream puff. So he gave each an ice cream. 

“Now, the moment of truth.” 

They all took a bite. 

…………

Sans, Red, and Razz all looked to Rose secretly. 

“Oh. My. God.” Tears welled up in his sockets and slid down his cheeks, prompting Razz to wipe them with a handkerchief. The action turned Rose’s head to his mate. “It tastes like shit.” 

“Is it.” Though they were meant to be questions, Razz already knew. 

“I’m so sad.”

“I know, dear.”

“They said  _ hic—” _

“Yes. Sometimes advertisements do that.”

“Why’d they lie?”

“I don’t know.” Razz comforted his partner, who was now outright crying over ice cream. 

“I was so excited.” 

“I know, love. Shh. It’s okay. Maybe it’s just the brand. When others come out with the same flavour, we’ll try that too, all right?” 

Rose sniffled, nodding despite his hopes and dreams getting crushed without mercy. 

Red wouldn’t have believed this was all for some ice cream if he didn’t know Rose well enough. “Hey, let’s go to the bakery on the way home.”

Rose looked at small lamia. “... Muffet’s bakery?”

“The very one.” Sans quipped. Although it was more expensive than others, the baked goods were incomparable. 

“... Okay.” Rose let Razz wipe his face dry before saying, “Cream puffs after dinner too?” 

“... Fine.” Razz learned how to bake because of his mate, but seldom made cream puffs because it wasn’t healthy for everyday consumption. But seeing his partner this down, he’ll let it go. 

“Yay~” Rose leaned against Razz, “The best mate in the world~!” 

“Bias.” Red mumbled under his breath, making Sans who heard it chuckle. 

Razz didn’t hesitate to return the compliment. “Thank you, love. You are as well.” He was glad that his mate was happier now. His own heart calmed as Razz resumed eating the treat. 

It was just another peaceful day, animatedly making conversation about homework, upcoming due dates, and the latest gossip (from Rose). 

Red and Sans, even Razz had to admit that, days wouldn’t be so interesting without a drama queen with a sass of a thousand Karens like Rose. Life was indeed, as peaceful as it could be. 


End file.
